Solution
Solution 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Backstory After the Soviets unleashed zombies upon Russia to stop the advancing Americans, the Americans fled to a base in Finland. While at the base, they contemplated how they would defeat the zombies. When thousands of zombies arrived at the American base in Finland, the Americans were ready for them. Without much trying the Delta Force was able to extinguish the threat easily without many loses. However, a new problem arose: zombies had entered the tip of South America, China, and half of the Middle Eastern countries (Irag, Afghanistan, Uzbekistan). The Americans, British, and Germans created a league known as the International Creature Elimination Force (also known as I.C.E.F.). Thousand of soldiers from each country were sent to an area to handle the zombies The Americans and Germans were sent to South America, the British were sent to Iraq, Afghanistan, and Uzbekistan. The Chinese refused help and remained secretive in some odd plan. The three nations in the I.C.E.F. held out as long as they could, but eventually had to retreat due to the overwhelming amount of zombies. During a meeting between the leaders of the I.C.E.F., they discussed more possibilities to defeat the zombies, even though the zombie apocalypse was inevitable (and they knew it). Weeks passed, and unfortunately the zombie apocalypse had occured. America, Soviet Russia, China, half of South America, all of the Middle East, and a few countries in Europe had succumbed to the zombies. The world couldn't but wonder why the amount of zombies seemed to regenerate every week. Shortly, the I.C.E.F. had constructed a permanent base in Antarctica, which served as a base of operations. Many plans were discussed, and finally, they came to the conclusion that Russia had to be nuked. This would, in their thoughts, end the regeneration of zombies, and they could focus on the surviving zombies in South America, America, Europe, China, Iraq, Afghanistan, Uzbekistan, and now the northern tip of Africa. After the nuclear missiles were launched, the I.C.E.F. invaded Europe. When they arrived, the I.C.E.F. soldiers stormed any area thought to contain zombies. During the epic battle four I.C.E.F. soldiers had become seperated from their units. Enemies *Zombie - The only enemy in this map is the basic zombie. These zombies wear hundreds of different types of clothing, which is bloody and ripped. Their faces are pale and wrinkled. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Gersch Device *Matryoshka Doll Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. *Auto-Changer Machine - The Auto-Changer will appear in a section of the map (usually the basement). When used for 950 (just like the Mystery Box) it will bring up a random weapon, which will then replace the weapon the player is currently holding. For the most part, it is a Mystery Box but with a risk. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). ﻿﻿ Category:Solution Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith